1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system, a driving support method and a computer-readable storage medium storing program.
2. Related Art
There is a driving support method for supporting the driving of a vehicle. As a related art, there is a method that includes a process of detecting an own vehicle's travelling lane and a process of photographing a traffic light in front of the own vehicle and supports the driving in response to the instructions of an arrow signal lamp of the traffic light (JP-A-2008-242986).
However, in the related art, there is a possibility that a traffic light other than a traffic light corresponding to the own vehicle's travelling lane can be mistaken for the traffic light of the own vehicle's travelling lane when multiple traffic lights can be confirmed from the own vehicle's travelling lane. As a result, in the related art, there is a possibility that an erroneous driving support can be performed. In addition, in the conventional driving support system, an easy operation, improvement in usability, improvement in processing speed, cost reduction, and resource saving, etc., have been demanded.